


Genji confidò a Lucio la sua storia

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Gen, Hanzo ammazza Genji, Suicide Attempt, Violence, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Quando ancora non avevo il gioco, decisi di scrivere questa storia per tirarmi fuori un po' di headcanon. Ho deciso di pubblicarla ora perchè sì.





	Genji confidò a Lucio la sua storia

Gibraltar, base segreta del nuovo Overwatch. 

In seguito ad una missione finita male, con il coinvolgimento di colonne fragili a Numbani, le bombe di Junkrat e un ranocchietto nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, Lucio si ritrovò all’improvviso privo di entrambe le gambe fin sopra il ginocchio.   
Non fu esattamente una cosa improvvisa, fu frutto di ore passate sotto una colonna che nessuno poteva toccare senza provocare un crollo dell’intero tempio, con il suo dispositivo della musica completamente rotto, e l’unica volta che Roadhog provò a fargli aspirare un po’ del suo gas, le gambe si riformarono, ma si distrussero nuovamente perché comunque erano sotto la roccia pesante.   
L’arrivo di Mercy fu provvidenziale, ma purtroppo non potè salvare nulla. 

Dopo una lunga operazione, un altrettanto lungo riposo sotto i farmaci, un risveglio traumatico e la visita da parte di tutti i membri della base, il giovane Dj era stato finalmente lasciato in pace a fissare fuori dalla finestra dell’infermeria e a canticchiare un motivo senza poca importanza.   
Non si accorse della figura bianca che gli si sedette vicino, ma solo quando sentì come un ronzio di cd che si avviava voltò appena la testa, notando Genji, il ninja cyborg, che si era messo sulla sedia a disposizione di chi voleva fare compagnia al ragazzo. 

“Yo”   
Fece allora Lucio, alzando una mano in cenno di saluto al quale Genji rispose con un lieve cenno del capo. Passarono qualche minuto in un silenzio imbarazzante mentre Genji lo osservava, o per lo meno sembrava lo osservasse, si capiva poco cosa facesse dietro quel visore verde, e ad un certo punto, il ninja si schiarì la voce, posando il suo sguardo verso gli occhi castani di Lucio. 

“Come ti senti?”   
Il ragazzo fece uno sbuffo simile ad una risata, alla domanda, e alzò le spalle. 

“Io sto bene. Non potrò mai più camminare per il resto della mia vita se non per mezzo di protesi, non potrò più correre con i pattini o sentire la sabbia sotto le piante dei piedi, ma ehi, sono vivo! Ed è questo quello che conta, no?”   
Genji non era per niente espressivo con quel visore, ma gli sembrava maleducato chiedergli di toglierselo, ma il suo “sguardo” la diceva lunga su quello che pensava delle parole di Lucio. 

“A volte essere vivi non basta. A volte non basta… voler vivere. Devono anche esserci i mezzi per permettere che questo continui ad essere.”  
“Non sei tanto contento di quello che sei tu, vero?”   
Genji tacque un secondo, come se avesse voluto recuperare le parole. E poi le disse. 

“Ero venuto a mostrarti supporto. Dei nostri colleghi, credo di essere l’unico a capire quello che provi. Neppure il nostro Fawkes… può farlo. Lui può ancora grattare la pelle, se gli prude il piede sinistro…”  
“Mi sembri invidioso, Genji…”  
“Oh no, non lo sono. L’invidia è una debolezza che porta unicamente a sé stessa, e invidiare qualcuno perché possiede ancora strati di pelle renderebbe solo tutta la mia situazione ancora più dura da sopportare. Accettazione, questo è importante dentro di me.”   
Dopo quelle paroole Genji rimase in silenzio per un po’, stringendo nervosamente le mani sotto il bordo del letto.

“Non è sempre stato così.” Riprese, allora, sollevando il casco per guardare verso la finestra.   
“Soprattutto… appena capii cosa mi successe…”   
Lucio si arrotolò un dread intorno al dito. 

“Se… non vuoi raccontarmelo, non importa, amigo…”   
Genji fece uno sbuffo simile ad una risata. 

“In verità… voglio raccontartelo. Se hai voglia di sentire le storie di un vecchio cyborg…”   
“Manco fossi un matusa! Dai, racconta, sono tutto orecchi!”   
E allora Genji acconsentì a raccontargli la sua storia. 

Hanzo decise di ucciderlo dopo l’indottrinamento da parte della sua famiglia e pochi giorni giorni dopo il funerale di suo padre.   
Gli avevano detto che ormai le idee di Genji erano pericolose, che le sue affiliazioni potevano causare gravi danni all’impero degli Shimada e che il giovane ribelle doveva essere fermato in una qualche maniera. Qualsiasi metodo era ben accetto per instaurare un po’ di sale in zucca di quel ragazzino viziato, così Hanzo decise di affrontarlo. 

Era un sabato sera, Genji si era preparato come al solito per uscire con i suoi amici, ma il fratello maggiore lo fermò prima, dicendogli che dovevano parlare. Genji non conosceva le intenzioni del fratello, ma lo seguì comunque nella sala principale della loro abitazione, inginocchiandosi a terra ad ascoltare qualsiasi cosa Hanzo avesse da dirgli, ma le parole che suo fratello gli rivolse non erano decisamente quelle che voleva sentirsi dire. 

“… E devi cominciare a prendere parte ai tuoi doveri, sei un membro di questa famiglia e devi comportarti di conseguenza.”   
La voce di Hanzo non accettava che le sue decisioni venissero messe in discussione, ma Genji decise di ribellarsi… 

“Forse allora non voglio fare parte di questa famiglia. Anzi, la prima cosa che farò una volta fuori da qui sarà andarmene e non tornare mai più.”   
E fece per alzarsi, ma gli venne puntata la lama della spada alla gola, la spada che Hanzo teneva in quella stanza per decorazione… 

“Tu non andrai da nessuna parte, Genji, se non nella tua stanza per riflettere su cosa hai appena detto…”   
Genji deglutì un poco di saliva, facendo un passo indietro. 

“Non puoi obbligarmi a restare qui… non c’è alcun onore nell’essere dei criminali e…”   
Non gli fu lasciato il tempo di dire altro, perché la lama di Hanzo colpì, ferendogli il viso. Genji si portò la mano alla guancia, guardando il sangue. 

“Hanzo, cosa… cosa stai facendo? Non sono armato io…”   
Cercò di allontanarsi, di correre, ma suo fratello colpì di nuovo, forse voleva solo fermarlo però Genji lanciò un grido, cadendo a terra, il tendine d’achille tranciato attraverso il calzino. Rivolse i suoi occhi castani verso l’altro, cercando di strisiciare all’indetro, mentre Hanzo avanzava lento verso di lui. 

“Sono costretto a farlo, Genji. Se non vuoi più far parte della famiglia allora ne uscirai nel modo più onorevole…”   
E sollevò la spada, per colpirlo, fare in modo che fosse veloce, ma Genji alzò un braccio per proteggersi e questo venne tagliato di netto.   
Le grida di dolore del giovane risuonarono in tutta Hanamura, ma nessuno venne a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Nessuno alzò un dito per aiutare il ragazzo massacrato dal suo stesso fratello. Hanzo ormai agiva come una macchina, freddo e letale, mentre gli tagliava la gamba sinistra, quindi, fece un passo indietro… avrebbe potuto lasciar il ragazzo morire dissanguato, ma non era nel suo stile. 

“Ryu ga waka teki wo kurau…”   
I draghi blu si lanciarono dalla sua spada, inondando il corpo di Genji, bruciando e cicatrizzando le ferite aperte, facendogli perdere i sensi dal troppo dolore, e Hanzo, sentendo il cuore spezzarglisi nel petto, lasciò cadere la spada a terra e se ne andò, chiudendosi nella sua stanza. 

Jesse McCree era tornato da una missione di ricognizione con una ferita al torace e un braccio rotto, e venne messo nell’infermeria della base Svizzera. Lì, mentre aspettava che arrivassero i medici a curarlo, notò che c’era qualcuno nella stanza sterile utilizzata per contenere Tracer quando ancora non si sapeva come curarla dal suo distaccamento dal tempo… Era da un bel po’ che il ragazzo non frequentava quella base, quindi avvicinò la sedia al vetro e si mise a guardare quella figura ricoperta di bende dalla testa ai piedi, dal quale era visibile solo un tubo dell’ossigeno. 

Angela Ziegler, la sua dottoressa comparve in quel momento, e lo prese per un orecchio, conducendolo lontano dal vetro. 

“Non ti si può lasciare solo un momento, vero? Ti avevo detto di aspettarmi, cosa stavi facendo?”   
“Non stavo facendo niente! Davvero! Non riuscivo a capire chi… o cosa ci fosse lì, è un essere umano?”  
“Non voglio parlare dei miei pazienti, ma si, è un essere umano e presto potrebbe diventare un tuo collega….”

MccCree fece un fischio leggero, vedendo un braccio della persona muoversi appena, e allora Angela andò a tirare le tende, voltandosi verso l’altro. 

“Si, ma deve stare a riposo, guai a te se scopro che gli hai dato fastidio o qualcosa del genere…”  
McCree sospirò, alzando le spalle.   
“Non preoccuparti, ho abbastanza da fare che non rompere le scatole ad una mummia umana…”   
“Sarà meglio per te…” 

Rispose la dottoressa, cauterizzandogli la ferita al petto e aggiustandogli il braccio grazie ai raggi curativi della sua staffa da medico, un rinnovato che avrebbe aiutato tantissima gente, a detta sua, e dopo averlo sistemato, lo scacciò via. 

McCree si trovò a camminare per i corridoi, e la curiosità riguardo al misterioso paziente di Angela non gli era cessata, allora si mise a fare il suo lavoro. Cercare informazioni nello stile di chi stava in Blackwatch. Purtroppo, dopo un paio di giorni di riabilitazione fu di nuovo mandato sul campo, lontano dalla Svizzera e lontano dal suo mistero che quando tornò, tre mesi dopo, non era più un mistero. 

Al posto della mummia bendata nella camera vi era un ragazzo, probabilmente della sua età, con ancora attaccata una maschera per l’ossigeno e con delle protesi al posto degli arti. Aveva i capelli neri con delle puntine verdi e fissava il soffitto, con degli enormi occhi castani. Nonostante tutte le cicatrici, Jesse non aveva mai visto un ragazzo più bello di lui… Aveva pure scoperto la sua identità. Genji Shimada, il secondo figlio del boss del Clan Shimada, creduto morto da praticamente tutto il mondo… eppure Jesse lo vedeva lì, vivo e vegeto. Bussò delicatamente sul vetro e il ragazzo voltò la testa di scatto, mormorando qualcosa che McCree non poteva udire. Poco male, il cowboy non era sicuro se l’altro sapesse la sua lingua, quindi, gli sorrise, facendogli un cenno di saluto col cappello.   
Genji osservava l’altro uomo con il cappello, incuriosito e un po’ incerto sul come reagire, quindi, sollevò una mano, ricambiando appena il gesto di saluto, ma in quel momento la porta della camera si aprì ed entrarono la dottorezza Ziegler assieme ad un uomo alto e biondo. Genji li osservò perplesso, mormorando qualcosa in giapponese, mentre Jack Morrison sollevava lo sguardo e si accigliava, vedendo McCree. 

“Angela, credevo di essere stato chiaro riguardo alle visite al nostro ospite…”   
“Si, ma Jesse non vuole lasciar perdere la questione… mi ha tartassato per tre mesi scrivendomi ogni giorno di parlargli delle condizioni della “sua mummia preferita”. Ora lo mando via.”   
“Sarà meglio.”   
Rispose il comandante, mettendosi seduto e osservando i primi lavori compiuti sul corpo del loro “protetto.”   
Quindi gli parlò, rivolgendoglisi in un perfetto giapponese. 

“Sappiamo che questi tre mesi siano stati turbolenti, signor Shimada, ma abbiamo bisogno adesso di una risposta. Noi di Overwatch abbiamo i mezzi per poterla salvare, migliorare e permetterle di ottenere la sua vendetta verso chi l’ha ridotta così… insieme potremmo sgominare il clan Shimada e distruggere uno degli imperi criminali più grandi del Giappone, ma abbiamo bisogno del suo consenso. I nostri ingegneri le hanno già presentato i progetti?”   
Genji annuì, non potendo parlare per via delle brutte condizioni della sua gola. Gli faceva male anche solo esistere, figurarsi respirare… 

“Perfetto, quindi può già darmi una risposta al riguardo?”  
Genji annuì di nuovo, muovendo una mano con qualche cenno inequivocabile. 

“Certamente, ecco…”   
Morrison gli porse la penna e il contratto da firmare, ma prima Genji scrisse qualche ideogramma al lato del foglio. Jack lo lesse corrucciato, e poi annuì. 

“La sua spada… certamente, recupereremo la sua spada e avrà tutto quello che desidera.”   
Genji annuì, firmando il foglio con il suo nome, e poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso la vetrata, notando che la tenda era stata tirata. Peccato.   
Morrison si alzò, spazzolandosi il vestito. 

“Domani allora comincerà il recupero e il processo di cyberizzazione, le auguro una buona permanenza.”   
E dopo un lieve inchino, uscì dalla stanza, venendo raggiunto dalla dottressa Ziegler che lo salutò mentre entrava.   
Una volta dentro sorrise a Genji, avvicinandoglisi. 

“Capisci l’inglese?”   
Genji annuì a malapena, indicando poi la vetrata. 

“No, il nostro agente… voleva solo vedere se tu stessi bene. Nient’altro, non lavorerà con te e di conseguenza non hai da preoccuparti di lui.”   
Genji apparve vagamente triste da quelle parole, ma non avrebbe insistito al riguardo… 

Le varie operazioni per la sua cyberizzazione erano dolore ai massimi livelli. La sincronizzazione tra muscoli e cybertessuti era dura, e anche solo respirare provocava infiniti dolori al giovane giapponese… ma non si sarebbe arreso. Aveva un obiettivo in mente e finchè Overwatch lo avesse aiutato, avrebbe compiuto qualcosa che doveva fare da molto tempo… 

Un giorno, mentre era ancora a metà con la sua reformazione e di conseguenza per spostarsi poteva stare solo su una sedia a rotelle, gli venne fatta nuovamente visita dal comandante Morrison che aveva una buona notizia per lui; erano riusciti a recuperare la sua spada, e lui in persona gliela portò, avvolta in una custodia dal’aria costosa fatta fare esattamente su misura per poterla trasportare fin lì dal Giappone. 

“Mi dispiace di averci messo troppo tempo, ma siamo riusciti a recuperarla in un solo pezzo. E adesso è tornata a te… spero che tu ne faccia buon uso.”   
Genji sembrava contento di averla ricevuta, e accarezzava lentamente la lama, con devozione e gli occhi leggermente umidi, allora Jack decise di andarsene, lasciandolo solo a godersi la sua arma in pace… ma non spaeva in che maniera Genji avrebbe “salutato” la sua spada… 

Angela fu avvertita da un allarme che c’era qualcosa che stava accadendo nella stanza sterile di Genji, e corse più velocemente che potè, aprendo la porta con un pugno, trovandosi di fronte il loro mezzo cyborg a terra in una pozza di sangue, con la punta della spada che gli usciva dalla schiena. All’inizio l’orrore la paralizzò, ma subito il suo istinto da medico si fece largo, afferrando la prima cosa che le venne in mente, il suo bastone da Valkiria, già usato per salvare il ragazzo… quindi mentre gli puntava addosso il raggio curativo, gli estrasse la spada dallo stomaco, bloccando subito con il suo bastone l’emorragia… Sentì la voce del ragazzo parlare in giapponese, ma non era il momento di ascoltare le suppliche di un aspirante suicida. 

Con fatica lo mise sul lettino e lo trasportò in sala operatoria… E lì dovette modificare un ultima volta le funzioni della cyberizzazione, togliendo al ragazzo la possibilità di digerire qualsiasi tipo di cibo. 

“Come è successo?”   
Chiese quindi Morrison, mentre fissava i documenti che riportavano l’incidente.   
“è successo così…” rispose lei, accendendo un televisore e mostrando le registrazioni dalla telecamera…   
Genji toccava e accarezzava la propria spada, parlandole in giapponese, e Morrison corrucciò lo sguardo. Capiva esattamente quello che il ragazzo diceva, ma non gli sembrava avesse un granchè di senso… 

“Sta chiamando qualcuno… sembra che stia parlando alla spada ma… non capisco…”   
La registrazione continuava con Genji che urlava alla spada, le urlava un nome, una parola… la buttava dall’altra parte della stanza… E poi… pochi minuti dopo, la raggiungeva con la sedia a rotelle, scendeva da essa, strisciando con le braccia… la raccoglieva, e poi… Si coprì gli occhi nel momento in cui il ragazzo si impalò con essa, massaggiandosi la fronte. 

“è messo male più di quanto pensassi, se ha tentato di suicidarsi perchèla sua spada non rispondeva…” Bofonchiò, fissando il termine della registrazione, con Angela che ritrovava il cyborg e lo portava via. 

“Perché avrebbe dovuto rispondere?”   
Chiese la vera Angela, mentre firmava alcuni documenti per il post operazione. 

“Genji è uno Shimada… e loro sono famosi perché vivono con i Draghi, essendo le loro reincarnazioni o qualcosa del genere…”   
“Quindi la spada…”   
“Si, la spada forse è il vessillo che contiene il drago custode. E se non gli risponde sicuramente si tratta di un pesante trauma per il giovane Shimada. Credo che sia necessario fornirgli un supporto psicologico.”   
“Sarò fatto.” Rispose Angela, incamminandosi verso la stanza di Genji, e trovò nuovamente Jesse che lo guardava attraverso il vetro. 

“Ti abbiamo detto un miliardo di volte che non puoi stare qui.”   
“Non mi interessa, cos a gli è successo? Perché è di nuovo con il respiratore? Pensavo stesse bene!”   
Angela sospirò, e alla fine gli passò i documenti del ricovero. 

Jesse cominciò a passare sempre più tempo davanti a quel vetro, osservando i progressi di Genji, come smetteva di usare il respiratore, imparava a camminare sulle sue nuove gambe, leggeva libri in inglese per diventare fluente… ma aveva sempre quello sguardo triste sul viso ricoperto di cicatrici… fino al momento che Mercy gli offrì una maschera munita di visore, e allora Jesse smise di vedere quei begli occhi che ogni tanto gli lanciavano occhiate da dietro la finestra.   
Un giorno il comandante Gabriel Reyes venne a dire all’uomo di occuparsi dell’orientamento del loro nuovo ninja.   
“Lo so che gli sbavi dietro da cinque mesi, quindi comportati bene e mostrargli come si vive qui. Non può mangiare quindi è inutile che gli mostri la mensa, e, per l’amor del cielo, non farti beccare da Morrison che ti ho dato questa missione, siamo d’accordo?” 

Jesse non potè che annuire, accettando la missione e il giorno dopo, di buon mattino si fece trovare davanti alla porta della stanza, bussando leggermente ed entrando. 

Genji era lì, seduto sul letto, con addosso la divisa fornitagli da Overwatch e che flettava in maniera delicata le dita cibernetiche. Jesse notò che assomigliava proprio ad un omnic… ma non era carino farglielo notare, e gli si avvicinò, sorridendogli. 

“Howdy, il nome è Jesse McCree e sono qui per farti fare un giro per la base.”   
Genji si voltò verso di lui, osservandolo un attimo, e alzandosi, andando verso di lui, osservandolo dalla sua statura non propriamente massiccia. Accidenti se era carino, anche così, ma mantenne la calma, indicandogli la porta...

“Purtroppo fuori da quella porta ci aspettava il comandante Morrison, che spedì Jesse da qualche parte in giro per il mondo per un anno e si occupò personalmente di me e del mio addestramento, che non fu altro che un supplemento a quello che ricevetti durante la mia infanzia e gioventù.” 

Genji finì il racconto e si tolse il visore, appoggiandolo sul letto di Lucio che spostò un po’ la coscia per fargli spazio. 

“Amico, è una bella storia… una storia triste…”   
“Già… ammetto che la mia vita ha subito degli intermezzi che potrebbero essere considerati malinconici… passai parecchio tempo in terapia, senza che potessero aiutarmi, e dopo che lasciai Overwatch, fu solamente l’aiuto del mio maestro, Zenyatta, a farmi ritrovare la luce.”  
Il ninja lo guardò con gli occhi castani, e gli sorrise. 

“Tutto passerà, se avrai la forza di andare avanti e di vivere. Non preoccuparti per le gambe… non possono ricrescere, ma come persi io qualcosa… anche tu potrai rialzarti in piedi, un giorno.”   
Lucio annuì, allungandogli il pugno. 

“Grazie Genji. Grazie per questa tua storia… e per queste tue parole.”   
Il ninja si mise nuovamente la maschera e si alzò. 

“Ora devo andare, amico mio… ma non preoccuparti, tornerò domani a farti visita.”   
E dopo aver fatto un lieve inchino, l’uomo si voltò per uscire dall’infermeria, lasciando Lucio da solo, ma che sapeva che avrebbe potuto farcela anche messo così. L’importante era non arrendersi.


End file.
